Add. $31.22 + 48.5=$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${3}$ ${1}$ $.$ ${2}$ $2$ $4$ $8$ $.$ ${5}$ $0$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${3}$ ${1}$ $.$ ${2}$ $2$ $+$ $4$ $8$ $.$ ${5}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $9$ $.$ $7$ $2$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({31}+ {48}) + ({0.22} + {0.50})\\\\ &=79+ {0.72}\\\\ &=79.72 \end{aligned}$ $31.22 + 48.5=79.72$